Goldenrod
by ElChuckadoro
Summary: Ruby, Gold and the other Pokédex holders are meeting in Pallet Town. Gold unexpectedly kisses Ruby while he is sleeping and causes a long chain of events.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFic, being the huge Pokémon Special fan I am, and a HUGE fan of Ruby and Gold, seeing a shipping of these two was like a sign from heaven.  
I do not own ANY of the characters from Pokémon Special that I have included in this story.  
I would really like to see constructive criticism on this story, because it is my first, there will be mistakes and phrases that are quite awkward that I did not catch. I hope that anybody kind enough to read this will also be kind enough to correct any atrocious grammar they find in this story.**  
**Thanks!**

Ruby

We had just arrived in Pallet Town to meet the Pokédex holders of the other four regions. Sapphire, Emerald and I had to wait for four hours on the S.S. Tidal, and even though we had Mr. Briney to keep us company, we were all bored and tired when we arrived in Vermillion. From there, we had to travel by foot through the Diglett Cave, which was just full of ugly, dirty Pokémon, until we got to Pewter City, where we immediately departed for Pallet town. By the time we finally got to Pallet Town, we were dead tired, out of energy, and pissed off. So you can bet how pissed off I was when the first person to greet our party was fucking Gold, the asshole who has been poking fun at my feminine tendencies ever since we fucking met. I tried to duck away from him while he was talking to Sapphire and Emerald.  
"Hey, it's the gang from Hoenn! You guys are a bit late, but then again, so are the trainers from Unova, Sinnoh and Kanto. Why the fuck aren't the Kanto trainers here, anyway?"  
"I don't know… Maybe they got caught up in something on their way from their homes?" Sapphire said, her eyes glazed over from lack of sleep.  
"Who knows?" Emerald replied in his usual, uncaring tone. I had almost gotten away from the three to go find a bed to lie down in when Gold grabbed my shoulders from behind and screamed,  
"Ruby! How's it going, my sissy friend? Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"I'm fine, I'm just going to find a bed to lay down in for a while." I mumbled, hoping to get him to leave me the hell alone.  
"Oh, the Prissy Boy needs his sleep, I see!" I almost punched him in the face right then and there until he said, "You don't need to tell me twice, I know when to stop."  
"Thank you." I said, my fists relaxed a little bit. And I walked off to find a bed in the unfortunately small lodge we were staying in.


	2. Chapter 2

Gold

_God_ _damn it, I missed my chance to talk with him, and not only that, I was a total jerk. _I thought to myself as Ruby walked off to find a bed to take a nap in. _If I had known he was going to be tired out from the trip here I would have met him at Vermillion myself.  
_ "You alright Gold?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, just… Confused… I'm going to take a nap too, it was a long trip from Johto." I said, wishing I had had the chance to talk to him.  
"Okay, so long as nothing's wrong." She said stretching. "C'mon, Emerald, let's go find our rooms too!" They walked off in the direction of the rooms.  
"Dammit…" I said, walking toward the rooms after they were fifty or so paces ahead of me. _Why do I suddenly start feeling so strongly about talking with him?_


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby

__I hadn't thought about who would be sharing my room with me until he walked in the door. _No, please don't be my roommate for this meeting! Let it be Dia, or Red, even fucking Silver is better than this insensitive pervert!  
_"Oh, hi Ruby, I didn't realize you were my roommate." He said, setting his bag on his bed and unpacking his fresh change of clothes into his drawers. I lay on my bed, my back facing him.  
"Yeah, neither did I…" I said, trying my best to sound enthused and polite.  
"Uh… Hey, Ruby, I know you probably dislike disclosing information about your personal life, but is there anything going on between you and Sapphire? Or was there? Or will there be?" I was frankly a little surprised that he didn't say anything rude or snide about how feminine I can be.  
"No, there's nothing romantic going on between the two of us, we tried that last year, and it didn't really work out all that well." I said, turning over to face him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, why didn't it work?" Again, it was a surprising response.  
"We fought… A lot… In the end it was too much for us to really handle, we were battling our Pokémon to shreds against each other…"

Silence.

"Is there something going on between you and Chrys?"

He laughed. "No, we have no real interest in each other, actually. Or at least I've none in her, although everyone says we'd make a cute couple, I'm not into her."  
This interested me, so I sat up a little. "Are you saying you've never thought about even having sex with her?"  
He shook his head, which surprised me, "Nope, I've not had any real interest in her sexually, sure, she's pretty, but she's just not sexually attractive to me." There was a brief pause, "So is there anyone you're interested in, sexually speaking?"  
I laughed; I was starting to take a liking to Gold at this point, "Nobody really, sex isn't something I think about too regularly." I paused for a moment, and realized that I was about to collapse from exhaustion. "Look, I would love to talk about our love lives more, but I'm about to pass out…"  
He nodded, "Yeah, of course."


	4. Chapter 4

Gold

_Fuck! Why did I ask him those things?! What is my problem?! _I thought to myself. At this point, Ruby was asleep, he was breathing at a slow pace, and I couldn't help but think about kissing him while he was asleep. Just once, he probably wouldn't have even noticed it if I had been careful. And I lay there, and I thought, and thought, and thought about it, even to the point of obsession. And I decided I would kiss him, just a quick peck on the lips, not even long enough for him to realize that he'd been kissed.

I got up from the bed, and I froze as he stirred so he was lying on his back. I carefully tiptoed to his bed, and slowly and carefully leaned in.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby

I had been dreaming about Sapphire, because I had never really stopped loving her, even though it had been a whole year since we broke up. It was the same dream I'd had every week or so. We were in Sapphire's secret base, dancing to some slow song on the radio, her arms were wrapped around my neck and mine were wrapped around her waist. She giggled at a strange face I had made and leaned in to kiss me. That was when I woke up to find another face leaning in to kiss me. It was fucking Gold, who quickly kissed me, and then withdrew, not realizing I had just woken up.  
"What the fuck did you do that for?!" I yelled, irritated that he had taken advantage of my nap to kiss me, "I- Just go to hell you fucking pervert!" I slapped him as hard as I could, ran out of the room, and outside to hopefully refrain from crying. Although the tears had already started rolling down my cheeks. I wished that Sapphire and I hadn't broken up.


	6. Chapter 6

Gold

_Fuck. Why did I have to kiss him? Why can't I just ask first like normal people?_ I realized I had to go apologize to him, so I ran out of the room and yelled, "Ruby, wait a minute!" He either hadn't heard me, or he ignored me, either way, I had lost him, and I was basically screwed if I didn't go apologize to him. So I ran in the direction I thought he had gone in, when I ran into Sapphire.  
"What's up with Ruby? He was crying when he ran past me in the hall." Sapphire asked, puzzled.  
"Which direction did he go in?" She pointed to the hallway on the left, which led to a garden area. I ran toward the garden area and yelled back, "Thanks!"  
_I hope he's okay. I should have controlled myself back there, _I thought, worried. I arrived in the garden to find that Ruby's Swampert, Zuzu was guarding Ruby's sobbing figure, his knees pulled to his chest and his head down, "Ruby, I'm sorry…"

No response.

"I wasn't thinking…"

Again, no response.

"Why are you crying? Did I offend you by kissing you without you knowing?"

He lifted his head and yelled at me angrily, "I can't control my fucking emotions because of you and fucking Sapphire! I can't stop thinking about h-" His head fell back to his knees as a fit of sobbing took over again.  
I sat down close to him, but not so close that he would run away again, "Ruby, are you crying because that kiss made you regret something?"  
He nodded, and stopped sobbing, though tears were still rolling from his cheeks, "Yeah." He paused a moment, "Have you ever liked someone so much that you hated yourself every time you hurt their feelings or slightly offend them?"  
_Yes._

"No." I lied, "Although I can imagine the feeling."

Silence.

"Do you need to talk about it?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby

"No," I said, and oddly enough, found that I wasn't lying, "So, I don't expect you to give me an answer, necessarily, but I'd like to know why you decided to kiss me. I thought you liked girls, and I kind of thought you disliked how feminine I tend to be."

"I'm not sure," He said hazily, "It was just an impulse I was acting on, I guess. I don't dislike you for being feminine though, I just act that way because..." He trailed off.  
I scooted closer to him and put Zuzu back in his Pokéball, "Do you… Like me, or find me attractive, maybe?" I asked, slowly, and unnoticeably moving closer to where he was sitting.  
He held his head in his hands, and said, "I don't know, I feel like an idiot for having made you cry, and I really don't want that to happen again-" I cut him off,  
"You feel weird for having kissed a guy after only being attracted to girls your whole life, don't you?"  
He laughed, "You know, that might be it, except… The first time I met you, I was instantly attracted to you, so it's not like this is out of the blue, or anything. I just always have felt attracted to you."  
I thought about that for a moment. After about a minute, I got up and sat right next to him, so we were right up against each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Gold

_Fuck! I wish he weren't sitting so close to me, _I thought, _Now I want to kiss him again! _

"Do you want to kiss me again or something?" Ruby asked.  
I thought a moment, "So you do want to kiss me?"

"Only if you won't tell anybody without telling me first."  
"Of course I won't tell anybody,"


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby

"Alright then," I said, as I reached for his face, "You _are_ quite the looker, aren't you?" I giggled as he blushed at the compliment. I removed his hat, and ran the fingers of my right hand through his hair, "You look even more beautiful without your hat," I said, as I leaned in to kiss him. The second my lips touched his; a seemingly electric jolt ran through my body.  
_Holy shit. Is this how I felt when I kissed Sapphire? _I thought to myself, _I don't remember… But shit, is Gold a good kisser,_ His lips were warm, and he was sucking very lightly on my lips, alternating between the two of them, which felt amazing, _Sapphire and I never kissed for this lo- _My thoughts were cut off by Gold slipping his tongue into my mouth. At first I was objecting by grunting and trying to push him away, but then he hit a nerve that felt good, which caused me to moan softly and I decided to allow him to probe more.  
He barely broke our lip contact to ask very softly, "No tongue?"  
"No, it's fine, keep going." I whispered back. He didn't have to be told twice, we made lip contact once again, and his tongue found that nerve that he had been hitting earlier and kept stimulating it with very light flicks that felt absolutely heavenly. Without really thinking about it, my tongue began slowly sliding into his mouth, past his tongue, and it found itself rubbing against his inner cheek and the roof of his mouth. He moaned when I flicked my tongue across the underside of his tongue, so I kept rubbing the underside of his tongue in circles, back and forth, and even little tiny pats that he clearly liked because he was moaning even louder now.  
He removed his tongue for just a moment, and I yelped as he bit my fucking lip. _Fuck! It can't go this far in this garden! _I removed my mouth from his for a moment and whispered, barely breathing, "We can't go this far here, Gold. Can't we go back to the room, where we won't be seen?"  
"Of course we can," He said.


	10. Chapter 10

Gold

We got back to the room and put a "Do not disturb" sign on the door, and locked it to make sure nobody barged in on us doing anything we wouldn't want anybody to know or hear about. Ruby thrust himself on me the minute I locked the door, pushing me onto his bed. He kissed me again, shoving his tongue into my mouth hungrily, wanting more. He had already torn my jacket and shirt off of my body and was feeling my body all over, occasionally gliding over my nipples. I parted my lips from his for a moment, "Are you sure you want to do this, Ruby?"  
He paused for a moment, puzzled, "Yes, don't you?"  
"Well, yeah, but I just don't want you to do anything you will regret, I mean, this is a big step."  
He kissed me lightly and said, "I want this, Gold." And he began kissing my neck and slowly moving downward as I took his hat off and ran my fingers through his hair, twirling my fingers around the two scars on his head. He got down to one of my nipples and began twirling his tongue around it, which caused me to moan very slightly. Ruby laughed, "You like that?" He mused, grabbing one of my nipples and twisting. Not hard, but the friction of our skin rubbing together made me buck and moan even more.

"Ruby!" I screamed, not actually meaning to. Ruby obviously took this as a sign to continue, because he began unzipping my pants.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby

_Wow, _I thought, _Am I really doing this? Am I really about to give Gold a blowjob? _I quickly went to my pack and pulled out two condoms, mother intended them for Sapphire and me, just in case things got heated between us, but that obviously never happened. I walked back over to gold, and pulled off his underwear, revealing a rather large and erect penis. I looked at Gold and said, "If we go any further, we're going to use these," I held up the two condoms, "Is that okay?"  
He nodded. I tore the first condom's packaging and applied it to his penis carefully, I decided to wait to put mine on, and I experimentally licked Gold's dick, just to make sure it didn't taste bad or anything, and I started licking the head of his dick in circles, his breath quickened, so I teased, "Should I keep going? Or can you not take it?" He only nodded; he was obviously in a daze. I began sucking his dick a little, only the head at first, but slowly went further and further until his entire penis was in my mouth. He was grabbing my hair at this point, but not in a violent way; and pushing and pulling my head up and down to further stimulate his penis. After about five minutes, I pulled away, and told him to stand up. I took off my pants and realized that I was in a really unattractive pair of the gym leader, Whitney print boxers, and quickly took them off in hopes he wouldn't notice. I caught Gold looking wide-eyed at my penis, "Ah!" I quickly took of my shirt and covered my crotch with it, "I don't, uh… I feel so stupid…" I think I was blushing, because he put his hand on my cheek and realized how hot my face was in comparison to his hand.

"What are you so embarrassed about? Can't take it?" Gold said with a wink.  
"I don't know, you were just looking at it in such a weird way-" He cut me off,  
"Because it's about three inches larger than mine. To say you're well endowed is an understatement." If I wasn't blushing before I certainly was now. He laughed, "We don't have to continue if you don't want to."

I answered by laying face down on the bed so that there was no need to explain what I wanted him to do. He lay down on top of me and started poking at my anus with his penis, which felt really good.  
"Are you okay with this?" Gold asked.  
"Just go at my pace please." I replied, "And please, don't get carried away."  
With that, he slowly shoved his dick into my ass. I had tried anal masturbation before, so it didn't hurt too terribly much, but I did groan when he got the greater part of his penis in. "Go slowly," I said. He began slowly pumping in and out. Which really hurt at first, but as he continued, and stopped being so jerky and jittery, I got used to it.

"You can go a little faster now."


	12. Chapter 12

Gold

_Of all the unusual things I could have ended up doing today, how did I end up buttfucking Ruby?_  
"You can go a little faster now." Ruby said, gritting his teeth, which I took as a sign that he was in pain.  
"Are you okay?" I breathed.  
"Yeah, go a little faster." He said, still gritting his teeth. I began moving a little faster, not so fast that it would hurt him, though, but fast enough to pleasure us each a little more. At this point, Ruby was moaning rather loudly, and I was panting heavily.  
I took my penis out of his ass and said, "Would you flip onto your back, please?" He quickly flipped so he was facing me again, "You're really hot right now, you know that?" His face turned a bright shade of red and all he could really do was stutter, "I- I uh… T-thanks?" I laughed, "You really enjoy looking good, but you aren't used to receiving compliments?" I kissed him again, and then penetrated again, very slowly at first, and then slightly faster, until we were both moaning very loudly, which was dangerous because the other boys were probably going to come into the lodge soon and go to their rooms.  
"My turn." Ruby said. I pulled out and made note of the size of his penis again, just to have an idea of what I'd be in for, and I have to say, I was a little nervous, "Don't worry, if you don't want to do it, we won't."  
"It's fine." I said, kneeling beside the bed, "But first…" I ripped the condom package open with my teeth, and then applied the condom to Ruby's penis carefully, "We'll try this, and see how brave I'm feeling after." I put my lips on the tip of his penis, tickling it with my tongue a little, which made him catch his breath. I put his penis a little further into my mouth, and started moving my tongue in circles around his penis, which caused him to start breathing a bit harder, I stopped for a moment, "You okay?"  
"Yeah, keep going." He panted.

"I think I'm ready now," I said, getting up and pushing him off the bed. He landed on the ground with a thud.  
"Ow."

I just leaned down and kissed him, "Oh, stop complaining and get up here and fuck me, would you?" I kissed him again, a long, deep, kiss that seemed to last forever. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and wrapped it around mine. Without really thinking I withdrew enough to bite his lip very quickly, but I quickly slipped my tongue back in his mouth and resumed frenching. I lightly touched the back of his neck with my right hand and guided him onto the bed with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby

_Fuck! He is one hell of a kisser!_ I thought as he masterfully moved his tongue throughout my mouth, hitting bundles of nerves that felt good. I was moaning very slightly now, doing what I could to pleasure him as well. Gold flipped onto his back, giving me a hint as to what he wanted. I put the tip of my dick in his asshole and started gently probing, to make sure he knew what he was getting into. When there were no objections he grabbed onto my shoulders and I slowly and carefully pushed further until my penis was all the way in his rectum. Gold's eyes were tearing up at this point, and he was sort of whimpering.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, worried that I might hurt him, "It won't bother me if you don't want to."  
"Yes. Go slowly please." He was obviously in pain, because his voice was muffled by his teeth grinding together, and his hands were gripping my shoulders so hard that I had to roll them to make sure he wouldn't cut the circulation off or something.  
"I don't thi-" I tried to say, but he cut me off,  
"Just do it!" I obeyed, very slowly pumping in and out to ensure that I wouldn't cause bleeding or any discomforts other than what he was feeling already.  
"Faster." He said, he looked like he was still in pain, but only as much pain as I was in earlier, so I began pumping slightly faster, further stimulating my penis toward its climax.  
He took the condom off and started jerking himself off. "Faster." He said again. I began pumping faster, taking another step closer to climax. Gold began whimpering, but he said again, "Faster!' So I began pumping even faster, my body began to feel a tight sensation that I could only assume was hormonal tension. "Faster!' He yelled it this time, and I began pumping even faster, that was the point when we both lost control. I began humping him full speed, and we both started screaming and moaning, this went on for about a minute, when finally he climaxed, and his cum shot right into both my face and his face, I soon followed, the condom catching all of the semen. We both collapsed onto the bed, panting, barely able to catch our breaths.  
"You okay?" He asked, with a slight grin on his face.  
"I'm fine… You?" I asked, worried that I had hurt him.  
He laughed softly, "Never better." I kissed him very deeply and passionately and said, "Do you think we'll be able to do this again, Gold?" _Fuck, this was just sexual conquest wasn't it? _

"Maybe tomorrow after the meeting, I don't know, if we do it tomorrow, we'll have to go elsewhere or be discreet about it unless we want it to be known that we're fucking each other."  
I thought about this for a moment, "I've always fantasized about having sex in a forest." I said, excitedly, "Or is that a place people will be likely to train?"  
Gold wrapped his arms around me and said, "Maybe we could run anybody in the forest off and then have a little fun?"  
"That sounds like a great idea." I said, snuggling into Gold's chest. We stayed in that position for a while, just breathing and enjoying each other's company, when something hit me, "Gold?"

"Yeah, Ruby? Is something bothering you?" He asked, lifting his face from my hair so he could make eye contact with me.  
"Well, yeah, is it possible that we've got another roommate? Considering there's another bed in the room?" Gold's eyes widened.  
"Let's get dressed and then clean this up." He said, hurrying to get up. I didn't argue, I got back into my clothes and cleaned up all the evidence that we had had sex in the room including the semen on the bed and on our faces, and the condom wrappers.  
Gold grabbed my waist from behind. He was about 4 inches taller than I was so he basically wrapped my whole abdomen up in his arms, "You know, you're a really beautiful person, Ruby, just because Sapphire didn't see that doesn't mean others won't."  
"Thanks…" I said, walking to sit on the bed so we could cuddle there. When he had sufficiently wrapped his arms around me and when I had snuggled into his shirt I asked, "Gold… Have you ever had your heart broken?"  
"No, Ruby, I haven't… I don't intend to hurt you, if that's what's on your mind. I intend to be here for you as much as possible." He replied. The perfect answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Gold

"Ruby, is it possible you could come stay in Johto for a while?" I asked, kind of quietly and somberly.  
Ruby thought for a moment. It was actually probably about a whole five minutes, "I don't know, maybe dad will let me live in Goldenrod by myself. I am 16 now. And I do kind of want to get out of Hoenn. It's great and all, but… I want to get away from her if I can…"  
"Goldenrod is such a long way from Newbark." I muttered.  
He kissed me and smiled, "Well it's a hell of a lot fucking closer than Hoenn. If I can get a good enough job we can live together if you want."  
"Ha! Like I'd let you support me by yourself. I don't think that's even doable though, I have to take care of things in Newbark…


	15. Chapter 15

Ruby

We'd just made land at Olivine, it was my birthday, July the second. Dad was letting me live in Goldenrod by myself, he had kept our apartment and everything just in case I wanted to move back into it, _And all I have to do is pay for food! _ I thought excitedly, _Not to mention, Gold is going to meet me here to escort me to Goldenrod!_

"Ruby!" I heard him shout from the street.

"Gold!" I yelled, excitedly, scrambling to get off the boat to meet him, being careful not to get so overly excited that I hurt anyone else.

I finally found him in the street, I ran to him as quickly as the running shoes would allow and wrapped my arms around his neck, knocking him over, the disarray gave me enough time to plant a quick kiss on his lips without anybody noticing. We got up and I whispered to him, "I want to get to the apartment as fast as possible" holding up the key to the apartment my father had given me.  
He winked and said, "There's something I want to show you first, it's just a quick detour." You'll be home in Goldenrod in no time.  
I nodded, and we started walking toward Ecruteak, which was the city along the way to Goldenrod. Once we were safely out of the city I put my hands on his chest and said, "Gold, I know I'm being impatient, but could you please kiss me the way you did in Pallet? It's been so long."  
Gold put his arms around me and said, "Sixty seconds, we need to get moving if we're going to get to your apartment before dark." He leaned in and kissed me, his tongue gliding against mine, hitting sensitive spots just as masterfully as he had the last time we had kissed back in Kanto. He pulled away, "We'd better get moving, Ruby." I reluctantly pulled away as well. _Soon._ I thought.  
"Yeah, let's go. We should probably get running. Where's this little detour, anyway? You know I've seen nearly all of Johto, right?" We began jogging in the direction we'd been traveling.  
"I know you said you've never had MooMoo Milk. And I thought you'd like to try some, it's just up ahea-" He didn't have time to finish that, because I grabbed him by the collar and activated my running shoes.  
"Let's go then!" I yelled over the wind.


	16. Chapter 16

Gold

"So how was it? I bought a whole case for your apartment." I said, with a smile on my face, happy that I'd gotten to give Ruby an experience that he'd never had, (Besides sex, but I think this means a little more to both me and him)  
"It was delicious" He said, with a huge smile on his face, "And you didn't have to buy me that. Here," He grabbed two bottles out of the case I was holding. "You have one."

I laughed, "No, they're for you, I've got a few in my pack for you and me to drink on the road."

He stood on his toes to kiss me on the cheek, "You're a lot more considerate than you want people to believe, you know that?"

I laughed again, "Well it means a lot to me that you even made the effort to come to Johto! This is the very least I can do." I leaned down to kiss him, and then noticed a sign, "Hey, Ruby, Goldenrod is up ahead."

He looked up at me, smiled the big, excited smile that meant he was really happy to be near his hometown and said, "My father had groceries delivered to the apartment for when I got there. I'm going to cook you something nice."  
"Oh no, you don't have to do that, Ruby, why don't we go out instead?" I offered, wishing he'd stop trying to be so damn nice to me.

"Well where did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, there are a few good pizza joints around the city, they even deliver."

"Chinese food?" He asked. We were entering the city now

"You know, that sounds good to me. Are we gonna have it delivered?" I asked,

"Yeah, let me call the place we'd order from when I lived here." He answered, pulling his PokéNav out of his pocket and dialing a number.


	17. Chapter 17

Ruby

We had just arrived at my apartment when the Chinese food delivery girl arrived. "Ruby! Is that you? I haven't seen you in almost six years!"

"Rebecca! It's so nice to see you again! Wow, Goldenrod has changed a lot since I left. But I'm hopefully back permanently! I just need to find a job that suits my design skills!" Gold was pulling his wallet out to pay for the food. "By the way, Rebecca, this is Gold. Gold, this is one of my long time friends, Rebecca." Gold shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you too, Gold." She looked at her watch, "Ruby, I have to make another delivery, but I'll be sure to come by some time tomorrow to see how you're faring."

"Of course! Take care, Rebecca!" I looked at Gold, "Let's go inside, we probably need to do a little cleaning before we open up any food, it has been about six years since anybody has used this place."

We walked inside to find that the place wasn't quite as dusty as I had thought it would be, but it was still dusty enough for me to have to do a quick run through of the place with the duster I brought with me. When I was done cleaning, Gold and I sat at the table and ate our food, laughing and telling stories the entire time. Afterward we finished eating, we both sat on the couch and cuddled, his arms wrapped around me, my hands pressed against his chest.

"Gold… It wouldn't bug you if I told people that you're my partner or boyfriend, would it?" I asked, not really caring what his answer was, just knowing I would respect it.

"Yes and no. I wouldn't mind if you tell your good friends, like Rebecca, but strangers, I'd rather you not tell them. Is that okay?" He replied,

"Of course. Will you do the same for me?"

He made eye contact with me and said, "Of course I will, Ruby."

We sat there cuddling for a while, not really knowing what to say. Finally, I looked up and asked him, "You're spending the night, right?" Which admittedly was probably a very stupid question, because it was already dark, and he would have gone by now if he were staying.

"No, Ruby, I'm just sitting here, cuddling with you, at eight o' clock so I can walk home in the dark." He laughed, "Is spending the night a problem?"

"If I had a problem with it, do you really think I'd still be cuddling right now?"


	18. Chapter 18

Gold

"Well, I suppose not. What do you want to do now?" I asked, just happy to be with Ruby right now.

"I don't kno-" His PokéNav rang, cutting him off. He looked at the outer screen, "Fuck, Sapphire…"

Ring  
"Go ahead, answer it, I said.  
Ring  
"I don't really want to." He said, trying to snuggle into my chest.  
Ring  
"I want you to, she's your friend, right?"

Ring

"Well, yeah…" He said, opening the PokéNav, "Hello?"

"Yeah, Sapphire, I'm at my apartment" I got up to go to the kitchen to make us a snack while he was talking with her, "No, Sapphire, I'm kind of busy"

"Busy with what?!" I heard Sapphire scream at Ruby through the PokéNav's network.  
"Sleeping." He lied, "You do realize it's really late here in Johto, don't you?"  
I grabbed some yogurt and some Pechas and some Rawst Berries out of the fridge, I decided I wanted some parfait.  
"Well, yeah, I'm just-" She apparently cut him off. I quickly chopped some Pechas and Rawst Berries up, saving about half of each for the parfait, half for the low-quality jam I was going to put in the parfait.  
"Sapphire, calm down, what's the matter?" He seemed worried, so I dropped what I was doing to see if he was all right. He waved me away to go back to what I was doing. So I walked back to the kitchen to continue making the jam, by tossing the Pechas and Rawsts individually into two blenders, which surprised me, I didn't know why he had two blenders at his house previously.  
"Sapphire, I can't just drop everything and come back to Hoenn because you miss me! I-" Ruby won't even allow me to write what she said down it was so vile.  
"I walked in a bit of a frenzy out of the kitchen." Ruby was tearing up at this point, so I mouthed, "Do you need me to talk to her?"  
He nodded, handing me the PokéNav "Sapphire, please, don't yell at Ruby, he's had a stressful trip to Goldenrod."  
"Who tha hell is this?!" She asked, obviously pretty pissed off at Ruby's efforts to try to calm her down.  
"This is Gold, I walked Ruby here and I'm spending the night in his apartment for the night because it was late when we arrived." I said, with as much of a matter-of-fact tone as I could muster.  
"Look, Gold, I'm not mad at you or Ruby, I just miss him, and I want him to come back to Hoenn…" She said, trailing off.  
"Sapphire, he really is kind of tired from the trip, could you discuss this with him when he's more firmly settled into Johto please?" Ruby began sobbing, which severely pissed me off.  
"But…" I was about to blow up at her for making him cry, "I… I understand, would you please tell him I love him?" I coughed to mask the gasp that was my initial reaction.  
"I will, Sapphire. You have a good night." I said, hanging up.

"Ruby…." I said, trailing off.  
"L-Look…" He said, still sobbing, "I d-don't want to go back to Hoenn." He gasped for air, "B-but what if Sapphire comes back to drag me back herself?"  
I took him into my arms, my right hand on the back of his head, "I won't let her do that, Ruby. I don't think she'll come back. She was fairly calm when we hung up."  
"G-Good…" He said, calming down a little bit, "She threatened to drag me back to Hoenn herself."  
"Ruby…" I started, "She told me to tell you she loves you…" I said, tears started streaming down his face again, "But before you feel all betrayed, know that I love you just as much, if not more, than she ever could."  
He wrapped his arms around my neck, tears still streaming down his face, "I love you too, Gold." He kissed me lightly, "I'm just shaken up about Sapphire, do you think we could just snuggle up and go to sleep? I was in the mood, but now… Not so much…"  
"Of course, Ruby," I kissed him again, a long, deep kiss, and then picked him up bridal style, "But first, can we eat the parfait I made? I'm kind of hungry, and I went to a bit of trouble to make it."  
"Of course." He pulled himself up to kiss me on the cheek, "Anything for you," He singsonged.  
I walked over to the table, and set him down in a chair, and went to grab the parfait parts that I had prepared, the jam was done, so I poured the Pecha jam into two clear cups with the pieces of the Pechas, and the poured the Rawst Berry Jam and pieces in on top of it, carefully to keep the two from mixing. Then I poured the yogurt on top, and balanced two spoons carefully on the rims of the cups and carried them into Ruby.  
"One for you," I said, placing the parfait in front of him, "And one for me, I said, sitting down with my cup," I took my first bite, which, I must say, was brilliant. The bitter and sweet flavors of the Rawst and Pecha berries complimented each other well, better than I thought they would.  
We finished our desserts while talking about jobs that Ruby might procure in Goldenrod or neighboring cities. We discussed a contest hall here in Goldenrod that was hiring as of yesterday. We finished our parfaits and went off to bed, we decided to take Ruby's parents' bed because we were going to be sleeping as a couple, and his old bed was a little small for a couple to be sleeping in.  
I kissed him one last time as we lay down, "I love you, Ruby,"  
"I love you too, Gold," He replied, snuggling into my chest, obviously content.  
I drifted off to sleep a little bit after he did, our breathing synced, and we fell into a nice, long sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Ruby

I woke up at around 8 o'clock in the morning, Gold was still asleep, so I carefully got out of bed to avoid waking him up. I wrote a note for him, telling him that I was going out job-hunting for the day, starting at the contest hall, and that he was free to stay as long as he wanted, or until he had to go back home.  
I took a quick shower, made myself look respectable, put on my clothes, and ran out the door to the contest hall.  
I rushed into the contest hall hoping that the job opening was still available. Judging contests was my dream job, and my résumé was impressive, I had won all of the contests in both Hoenn and in Johto, which, hopefully would persuade them, if not, I have a legitimate résumé that I had created before coming back to Johto in my pack.  
"Excuse me ma'am, I was wondering if you still had a job opening here, I would like to apply if you do." I asked in my most polite and professional voice.

"Yes, we do have one spot grooming the contestants' Pokémon available at the moment, we'll have our director with you in a few minutes." The woman replied, not really looking up from her work.  
"Thank you ma'am, is there a place you would like me to wait?"  
"Yes, would you wait in the contest hall?" She said, pointing to the door leading to the contest hall, "The Smart Contest is a bout to end, and the director is directing that contest at the moment."  
"Thank you, and may I ask your name? Ma'am?" I inquired,  
"My name is Rosa," she said, looking up, smiling, "And your name?"  
"My name is Ruby, I just recently moved back to Goldenrod from Hoenn after my family moved there." I replied.  
"Ruby, nice to meet you, I hope to be working with you in the near future."

I walked into the contest hall just as the contest ended, the director walked to me and said, "Ruby, correct? I'm director Walters, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from the former director, actually."

"Oh, well I assume that's a good thing, I'm here to apply for your groomer's position, as you've probably been told, do you need to conduct an interview with me right now, Director Walters?" I asked, a little surprised that he knows my name.  
"Of course, all I need is to see your Pokémon and how you groom them."  
I grabbed three Pokéballs from my belt, "But of course," I said, happy to have the opportunity to show my Pokémon off, "Zuzu, Mimi, Nana! Center stage!" I yelled, throwing the three Pokéballs into the air at the center of the stage. With a bright flash, the three Pokémon appeared in their glory, all perfectly groomed, and looking amazing. "This is a result of my meticulous grooming this morning." I explained, "Now, I don't expect you to believe that I've done this yet, so I'm going to show you what I can do with one of my other Pokémon, Coco."  
"Of course, let's see it." He said, rather impressed with the grooming jobs of my Swampert, Milotic and Mightyena.  
I called Coco from her Pokeball, and got to work, carefully brushing her hair, tying bows in all the right places, making her fur feel soft to the touch. When I was done, her fur glimmered like the city of Goldenrod.  
"Oh my! Your Pokémon looks simply beautiful! Why, I think we've got our new Pokémon groomer!" He gasped when he saw Coco's dazzling fur.  
"Great! When do I start?" I asked the director.  
"You start Monday morning, because all of the contests today are over. You'll be getting a decently sized check each week, and you'll be allowed to partake in the contests once per week. You'll also be working all day Monday through Friday and for two hours on Saturday." He explained the rest of the conditions of the position to me, I made sure to memorize them, in case they conditions come into play.  
"Thank you Director Walters! You won't be disappointed!" I yelled excitedly, running out of the contest hall with my running shoes.

As I ran out, I ran right into Gold, who was entering the contest hall, "G-Gold! I'm sorry for running into you!" I managed to stutter apologetically, "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, I just wanted to take you out to celebrate your new job, because I knew you'd get it!" He said, smiling that big smile that I always loved.  
"Wait, I wanted to go back home and cuddle with you some more!" I objected, "Besides, you've spent so much money on me already!"  
"Well yeah, I know, but this doesn't require any money!" He replied, still smiling, "Besides, I'm hungry, and I think this will be fun."

"Well where are we going?" I asked.

He pulled a basket with a cloth covering the top of it out from behind his back. "Route 34." He was smiling even wider this time, "I thought we would go on a picnic so we can cuddle **and** eat. And I needed to get out of the apartment."  
"Well let's go then!" I screamed, dragging him and the basket at the speed of my running shoes.


	20. Chapter 20

Gold

We arrived at a spot on Route 34 that was well shaded and was fairly out of sight. I set a blanket down and opened the basket, setting out the food very quickly, including some sandwiches, some bottles of Moo-Moo Milk, and even some ice cream, which I kept in the mini-cooler I packed.  
I immediately went for the peanut butter sandwiches, scarfing them down as quickly as I could, washing them down with Moo-Moo Milk, while Ruby ate more slowly, actually chewing his food and not using his Moo-Moo Milk to wash his food down. It was obvious as to which of the two of us was more civilized.  
When Ruby finished eating, he snuggled up against me, closing his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned down and kissed him, "I have to leave later tomorrow morning to go help with the Pokémon house. Will you be okay without me?"

"I'll miss you, I've got nobody to really keep me company with you gone." He said softly, "But I'll be fine so long as Sapphire or dad don't come around. When will you be back?"  
"I don't know, today is Saturday?" I asked, "I'll probably be back on Friday evening to spend the weekend with you again."

"Oh, well that will give me the opportunity to settle into my new job." He nodded, "I've got to work from ten to twelve on Saturdays, Gold, just so you know." He remembered, looking up at me.  
I winked at him, "That won't be a problem, we'll just picnic again, if that's okay with you." I paused a moment. "Does Sapphire know about us?"  
He looked me in the eyes, "Sapphire doesn't know about us, if I can help it I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"Well unless she happens to see us like this, she's not going to really have any opportunity to find out. Don't worry about it." I said, settling my face lazily into his hair.  
"I won-" His PokéNav cut him off. _Fuck! It's Sapphire again!_ I thought, rather angrily. I picked up the PokéNav and answered it for him.  
"Hello?"  
"Ruby! I'm almost to Goldenrod! I'll be there in a few minutes!" Sapphire was screaming through the phone again. I could already see Ruby's eyes tearing up.  
"Sapphire, this is Gold, you are NOT taking Ruby back to Hoenn with you!" I yelled into the phone, angry that Ruby was about to cry. Ruby moved so I could get up and take the phone somewhere else. "Ruby has just settled in! If you so much as lay a finger on him I will have the Goldenrod police on your ass so fast that you won't even know what hit you. Is that understood?"  
"I wasn't GONNA take Ruby back to Hoenn, he forgot something at his house that his parents asked me to take to him. Why are ya still with Ruby, Gold?" Sapphire seemed incredibly calm, considering the fact I had just yelled at her at the top of my lungs.  
_Fuck! _"Ruby asked me to help him go job-hunting in Goldenrod today." I lied,  
"Oh, well has he found one?"  
"Yes, he's currently at work, actually." I lied again,  
"Well, I'll be waiting for him in his apartment." She said, _Fuck! Give him a break, Sapphire!_

"Okay, he'll be there later." I closed the PokéNav, "She's waiting for you in your apartment. She also has something that you forgot at home."  
"Dammit!" He yelled, trying not to cry. "When is she expecting me to come back?"

"Within two hours. Should we just go now and get it over with?" I offered.  
He sighed, "I think we should just go… But I think you shouldn't come in the apartment unless I tell you. If we're to keep the fact that we're dating a secret from Sapphire, that is."  
"Understood."


	21. Chapter 21

Ruby

I arrived at my apartment, Gold decided to wait just outside the door for me to call him when I had finished talking with Sapphire. I unlocked the door, and walked in to be tackled by an extremely psyched Sapphire. "Oof!"  
"Ruby!" She squeezed me as hard as she could, "I missed you so much!"  
"Yeah," I squeaked, "I missed you too." I wanted to push her away, "What was it that I forgot at home?"

"Oh, it was just your sewing kit. Your father couldn't really stand to look at it because it reminded him of the femininity you exude. And your mother started crying when she saw it because it reminded her of you." She said, handing me a small cloth pack that held all of my sewing tools, including my sewing and knitting needles and my thimble.  
I sighed, "I wish I could have lugged my sewing machine all the way up here, but that thing was incredibly heavy," I had been planning to sew something for Gold, but I had totally forgotten my sewing kit, I had to admit I was thankful that Sapphire had taken her own time to give me my sewing kit, "Either way, I'm thankful. Thank you for bringing my sewing kit to me, I appreciate it, Sapphire."

She smirked, "Are you thankful enough to let me live in this apartment with you?" _Fuck! This had better not be another one of her devious sexual advances._

My eyes narrowed, "Why do you want to live in my apartment?"  
The ever-present confident look on her face vanished, "I just wanted to see if we could try our relationship again? I mean, I know that whole thing with Gold's gonna fail, and I want to be there for you when it does fail." I nearly choked on the air I was breathing, _How does she know about me and Gold?!_

"How the hell did you know about that?!" I yelled angrily.  
"Oh please, the screaming while we were in Pallet Town?" I blushed, "Gold staying the night with you?" If my face wasn't a dark enough shade of red, it definitely was now, "I can figure this shit out, Ruby, I'm not the ignorant cave woman you thought I was when we were ten,"  
I thought for a moment, I wanted to get the point across that I don't want her around right now, at least until I'm totally settled in Johto, but I didn't want to be rude about it, "Do you really think this is fair to any of us?"

"Whadd'ya mean?"  
"Do you think it's fair to me for you to come waltzing in during the middle of my relationship with Gold and ask me to drop everything to be with you? Do you think it's fair to you that you're asking a guy to be with you who clearly can't make you happy? Do you think it's fair to Gold to try to persuade me to dump him to be with you?"  
"W-" I cut her off.  
"Do you think it's fair to me that the girl I cried for damn near two years over is asking me to try again with her?" I was raising my voice without realizing it, "I cried for nearly two years, and you haven't even said 'sorry'. How can you expect me to want to be with you again?"  
"I… I never thought of it that way." She said, very quietly, "Don't you think that one more shot would be fair though? If we were to try ag-"  
"No! I don't wa-" She kissed me, her lips interlocking with mine, I immediately pulled away, "What the fuck is your problem?! I'm just a warm body to kiss and attempt to fuck, aren't I?"


	22. Chapter 22

Gold

Ruby was raising his voice now, I could hear him through the supposedly soundproof apartment door, "What the fuck is your problem?!"  
I walked in, worried that Sapphire had overpowered him or some equally awful thing. The first thing I saw when I walked in was a blushing Ruby pressed against the ground by Sapphire, who had a devious look on her face.

"Sapphire, s-stop!" Ruby stammered, obviously shaken. He noticed me walking in, and sighed with what seemed to be relief, "Y-you can go now, Sapphire. Gold is here.

"Sapphire, get off of Ruby, have some respect." I said, pissed off. She could have at least asked him first, "Ruby, did she hit you or something?"

"No. I'm fine." He turned to Sapphire, "Get out. _Now._" Sapphire didn't seem to understand how hurt he really was. She tested him by trying to hug him. He responded by clinging to me so there was nothing for her to hug. I wasn't sure whether I should hug back, I wasn't sure how much Sapphire was aware of. A sob that came from Ruby, whose face was buried in my jacket, told me that it was alright to put my arms around him to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Sapphire said, "I had no right to do that to you. You have every right to be angry at me." She walked toward the door, but then turned around like she had forgotten something, "Ruby, your dad wanted me to tell you that he loves you."

Ruby's sobs got even louder. My jacket was getting wet from the snot and tears. "Sapphire, I think you should go. Rent a hotel room for the night, and tell Ruby what you need to tell him in the morning, please." I said as calmly as I could.

She nodded and said, "Good night." And walked out the door.

Ruby cried for another hour or so. I sat on the couch with his head in my lap while he cried, my hand on his head.

After a while, he stopped crying and just lay there, "Are you okay?" I asked. He moved his head, but with his head in my lap I couldn't really tell if he was nodding, "Yes" or shaking his head, "No"

I waited for about five more minutes, and then I asked, "Do you want to go out and get something to eat?" He lifted his head.

"Did you have something in mind?" He sniffled.

"Well, I _did_ have two coupons for free ice cream at the department store."

"What kind of ice cream?" I knew he was feeling at least a little bit better because he was playfully pouting.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?"

He thought for a moment. After a minute he said, "I want cookie dough." His eyes looked up at mine with a playful glint, "Is that okay?" He asked, making a pouty face.

"Whatever you want." I said. I kissed him on the cheek, but as I pulled away, Ruby's hands grabbed my face and pulled me toward his face for a real, deep, meaningful kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Ruby

Gold and I walked outside after my eyes returned to their normal white color, "Hey, Ruby, I've been meaning to ask you, why did you and Sapphire break up?" Gold asked while we were walking to the department store.

"She wouldn't keep her hands off of me when I asked her to, for one thing." I replied, "She made a lot of unwanted sexual advances, and I couldn't take it. I broke down one day after she tried to get me to sleep with her. I thought it was odd that she wanted me to sleep with her."

"Why didn't you? You slept with me without any hesitation." he said, his arms were crossed behind his head, holding his pool cue.

"Well-" I started.

"You don't like women sexually, right?" He interrupted.

"Well... Yeah, but Sapphire wouldn't have understood that, I did have a romantic interest in her, but not a sexual interest..." We walked in silence for a bit.

"You don't like talking about it, do you?" He finally said.

I shook my head, "No... It bothers me. How do you think my father would react if he found out that I'm basically gay? The fact that I can have romantic interests in women would only complicate things."

"How do you think my mother would rea-" He paused, "Well, actually she'd be fine with it."

I snorted, "At least you're halfway straight. I'll never be able to fake a relationship with a woman if she expects me to sleep with her."

"That's implying that this current relationship is just a fling." He said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it that way."

"Relax, I'm kidding." He said, smirking.

"You think you're really funny, don't you? How well would your attitude hold up in a fight?" I said, putting my hands behind my head.

"You're acting pretty fucking cocky, are you seriously prepared to fight me?"

"We'll find out. Let's make this interesting, though." I said, "Whoever wins has to pay for an expensive meal, but he also has his way in the bedroom when we get back."

"Wait, you mean _anything_?" He looked shocked for a moment, then he smirked. "Sure. But don't be angry when you lose."

"We'll battle in the middle of town, which is right up there." I started running, "I'll race you there!"

"Dammit, Ruby!"


End file.
